


One Too Many

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Bodyswap, F/M, Humor, M/M, bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan and his twin sister go out drinking with Bull, Sera, and Blackwall. Everything is perfectly fine- right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU and is not in my inquisitor's canon

It all started when Bull invited them for drinks.

Sure, his intentions were good. He was asking them out for a round of drinks with Sera, Blackwall, and himself. Naturally, Rhys said yes, loving when he could spend time as just himself rather than the Inquisitor.

Sil and he normally didn't drink anyway, but hey, what was just a few drinks?

Or so they told themselves.

***

"Hey Boss, you made it!"

Rhys stumbled a little when Bull whacked him on the back, but laughed, waving at the group sitting before him.

"Alright! And you brought Tiny with you!" Sera chimed in, raising her mug, sloshing her drink out.

Sil laughed and rolled her eyes at the nickname, but walked over to the table anyway.

Rhys went and sat next to Blackwall, who nodded politely before taking a sip of his drink. Bull passed Rhys a mug, which Rhys took with a nod.

"So, how early are we losing you this time, Boss?" Bull asked, sitting back down across from Rhys.

"Well-" Rhys began.

"Aww, piss! Can't you stay longer for just one night?" Sera whined. "You always leave before the real fun starts."

"I do have an Inquisition to lead, Sera," Rhys said, taking a drink. He coughed at the strong burn of mead that raced down his throat.

"That's a shite excuse! Have fun for once in your life, Viney!"

"She does have a point, Boss. You always turn in early," Bull pointed out.

"That's because if I had to judge someone hungover or drunk, I'm fairly certain Josie would throttle me," Rhys replied.

"Maybe not throttle," Sil said, taking a sip of her own drink. "But I am fairly certain you would get a few choice words from her."

"I'm sure Lady Josephine would understand," Blackwall said. "No harm in one night of fun."

"See? Even Beardy agrees!" Sera exclaimed.

Sighing, Rhys shook his head. "Alright fine, I'll stay longer. But know if I get an earful from Josie, I'm sending her your way."

Sera cheered, throwing her arm around Sil's shoulders.

"Yes! Now, I wanna know something," Sera said, leaning forward. "Which of you can hold your alcohol better?"

Sil and Rhys looked at each other, shrugging.

"I'm not sure," she said, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. "I don't think I've ever been drunk, actually."

"And I don't drink much anyway," Rhys said.

"Well now we gotta find out!" Sera said, jumping up. "Be right back!" She ran off to presumably get more drinks.

"Didn't I just say Josie would throttle me if I showed up hungover tomorrow?"

"Come on Boss, one night of fun!"

"What's the matter, lethallin? Scared that I'll win?" Sil sent him a challenging smirk, raising her mug.

"Oh, you are on," Rhys said, taking another drink.

"Right then!" Sera plopped the new drinks in between the twins, grinning. "Now let's see who wins!"

***

Rhys stretched, letting out a soft groan as his back cracked.

He smiled, eyes still closed. He felt wonderful. He hadn't felt this good since before the Conclave.

He finally opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to register what he saw.

_Wait a minute..._ he thought, _Why is there a hole in the ceiling_?

Sitting up, he looked around. This wasn't his room. What was he doing here?

"Oh, you're up." Rhys turned towards the voice. It was Cullen, climbing up the ladder.

"Cullen?"

"Yes, love?"

Rhys blinked. "What did you say?"

Now it was Cullen's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Is something the matter?" He looked concerned as he walked over. He knelt down in front of Rhys, looking him in the eye. "Are you not feeling well? I would imagine so, after how drunk you were last night..."

_Oh right_ , Rhys thought, _I was out drinking last night. But why am I_...

"What am I doing here? Where's Sil?"

Cullen looked taken aback. "I... beg your pardon?

"Where's my sister? I figured if I was here, she would be too. Wait, does my voice sound strange to you?"

"Silvana, what are you talking about? Are you still drunk?" Cullen reached out to place his hand on Rhys's forehead.

Rhys moved back, giving him a look. "What are you talking about? I'm not Sil, I'm -" It was just then that his hair fell into his face. He reached up to brush it away, and looked at his hand. "What the-"

Sitting back up, he looked his hand over. It was smaller than normal, and daintier. He looked down, and almost screamed.

Breasts. He had breasts. _Why did he have breasts_?

Rhys shot up and ran over to the mirror.

"Silvana, what-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

***

Sil hummed softly as she blinked her eyes. It was still early, she could sleep for a little while longer. She rolled over, throwing an arm around the sleeping body next to her.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She nuzzled into his neck, sighing in content. She wished she could just stay here forever.

"Good morning, amatus."

Sil opened her eyes at that, looking up.

Expecting to see pale skin, blonde hair, and golden eyes, Sil was met with dark skin, black hair, and a sleep-tousled curled mustache.

"Dorian?" she asked, pulling back.

"Yes, amatus?" he mumbled.

"What are... what are you doing in my bed?" She sat up, confused. "How drunk was I last night?"

"What am I doing in your- Rhys, are you quite sure you aren't still drunk?" Dorian opened his eyes, peering up at Sil.

"Rhys? I'm not Rhys, what are you talking about?" Sighing, Sil rubbed her neck. "I must still be dreaming."

"What in the Maker's name are you talking about?"

Sil went to look up when her hand brushed along something on her shoulder. Freezing, she felt again.

It was a scar. She didn't have any scars on her shoulder.

"Amatus? What are you doing?" Dorian asked when Sil slid out of the bed.

Going to the mirror, Sil rubbed her face, then paused once more. She dragged a hand down her face, eyes wide.

"Rhys?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Sil exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to iio-in-thedas on tumblr for helping me with the 'science' part of this chapter!!

Rhys bolted outside, running towards the main hall.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT._

Throwing open the door, he ran smack into someone, falling flat on his butt.

"I'm sorry-" looking up, Rhys sputtered to a stop. He was looking at... himself?!

"Rhys?" The voice came from his body, but he hadn't said it.

"Sil?"

"What... what happened last night?" Sil asked.

"I don't remember," Rhys said, standing slowly. He offered his twin his hand, which she accepted, and he pulled her up.

It was then that their respective lovers came running up.

"Silvana, what-"

"Amatus-"

They both stopped short, seeing the twins.

Rhys looked at Dorian, eyes wide. "Ma'vhenan, what happened?"

Dorian scrunched up his face, clearly confused. "Ma'vhenan? Sil, what are you-"

"I don't know what happened, I don't know _how_ it happened, but please believe me." Rhys went up to Dorian and took his hand. "Ma'las, it's me. I'm... I'm Rhys."

"But you..."

"I know, I look like my sister. Well, I guess I _am_ my sister at the moment, but I swear I'm not crazy and-"

"Hold on, someone please explain what's happening," Cullen interrupted, looking slightly irritated by the commotion. "What do you mean you're Rhys? Are the both of you still drunk?"

"Whatever it is, I'd like to have some," Dorian muttered, which earned him a pointed look from the Commander. "Too soon?"

Cullen rubbed his forehead, sighing.

Sil looked at Cullen worriedly. "Ma'lath, please believe us. We have no idea what happened but... Here we are?"

"You are honestly telling me that you are Sil? That you're stuck in Rhys's body?" Cullen asked.

"Do I have to do something to prove I'm Rhys?" Rhys said, crossing his arms.

"Tell me something only Rhys would know," Dorian declared, placing his hands on his hips. "Then I'll believe you."

Rhys thought for a moment before blushing. He walked over to Dorian, and had to go up on his toes (Maker, was Sil really that much shorter than him?) to whisper into Dorian's ear.

Dorian grinned when Rhys pulled away, who was blushing a bright red.

"Oh, this is Rhys all right," he said, wrapping his arm around Rhys's shoulders.

Cullen still looked suspicious, but didn't object. "If you truly say you- you've switched bodies-"

"Which we have," Rhys said.

" -then how do we reverse it?" Cullen finished.

"I think we should bring this up with Madame Vivienne and Solas," Sil said, tapping her chin. "If we have them, Dorian, and myself work on it, we should be able to find a solution rather quickly." She looked at Rhys, who looked uncomfortable. "Is something the matter, lethallin?"

"I feel... strange," he said slowly, flexing his hands. "I've grown used to the mark, but this feels different. It's almost like my hands are tingling."

"Tingling?" Dorian said. He looked at Sil, then back to Rhys. "Sil, do you still have your magic?"

"My- I don't know, I haven't tried," she replied.

Dorian gestured for her to do so. Taking a breath, Sil summoned a small ball of fire in her palm. The only problem, it took far more concentration then she was used to and it sputtered many times before completely extinguishing.

"Interesting," Dorian murmured to himself. "Your magic appears to be weaker. That might have something to do with your being separated from your body. Your mind is still attached to the Fade, but it's weaker."

"If my body is still attached, does that mean..."

Rhys looked up, feeling eyes on him. "What?"

"Amatus, I want you to try something for me," Dorian said.

"Oh sweet Maker, are you really suggesting-"

"Hush, ma'lath, and wait," Sil said softly, touching Cullen's arm.

"What do you want me to do?" Rhys said warily.

"I want you to hold out your hand- yes that's good- and now try to imagine there is a flame there. Don't give me that look, just try it."

Rhys remained skeptical, but did as Dorian asked. He looked to his palm, and tried to imagine a fire lighting itself in his hand.

"You don't need to glare a hole into your hand-" Dorian began.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

Taking a deep breath, Rhys thought of a small flame sparking to life. He felt a light tug in his gut, and a small flame hissed to life in his palm.

"What the-" he shook his hand out, pulling it to his chest like he'd been shocked.

"Oh Creators," Sil whispered, putting a hand to her face.

Cullen took a step forward, stepping closer to Sil.

Dorian looked positively giddy.

"Oh, _brilliant_!" he exclaimed, taking Rhys's hands. "I didn't think it would work!" He seemed to be the only one excited with this new revelation. "It would appear it isn't just someone's mind that is connected to the Fade, but their physical body as well. It may also be because magic runs in your blood- quite literally, in your case, Silvana. But your grandparents were mages, yes?"

"On our mother's side, that's correct," Sil said, dropping her hand and walking up to Dorian and Rhys. "But what does that have to do with Rhys being able to use magic?"

"I thought that maybe, just maybe, because of your being a mage, the magic running through your veins, added to the magic that still technically runs through your brother's veins, albeit dormant magic, would enable him to use it. But it would seem he's taking off of your own magic, instead of using his own. I'm guessing that is why your magic is weaker, is because it's being split between two people."

"So we're sharing my magic because I still have a connection to the Fade with my mind-" Sil said, beginning to pace.

"Yes-"

"- he has a connection both in the dormant magic in his veins, and from the active magic in mine-"

"It would appear so," Dorian said, pacing alongside her.

"- which in turn gives both of us the ability of magic until we switch back?"

"I would assume he would lose the ability once you switch back, but because you're an actual mage and you're drawing off what little magic there is in his body, there might be the chance of that magic being fully awakened when you return to normal." Dorian and Sil stopped to look at each other, both seemingly pondering the situation.

"Yes, um, hello. I'm still here," Rhys said, waving. "And just in case you were wondering, I'm still _freaking out_."

"I don't understand," Cullen stated, crossing his arms. "The Inquisitor can now use magic? How is that possible?"

"Magic runs mostly in bloodlines. Their grandparents were both mages. It skipped their mother and went to them. Now, Rhys is not a mage, but the magic still runs through his veins, but is simply dormant because he was not born with that connection to the Fade. I believe he's able to use magic because of this, and due to the fact that Sil was already an active mage," Dorian explained.

Rhys groaned, sitting in the ground. "I have a headache," he muttered.

"Let's go see Solas and Vivienne. Maybe they have some ideas," Dorian said.

"It can't hurt," Rhys said, standing.

***

"I believe that is why he can now use magic," Dorian said, tapping the edge of the couch.

They had all gathered in Solas's study. Rhys and Sil were sitting next to each other on the desk. Vivienne had taken up on the couch, with Dorian and Solas standing next to her. Cassandra had been told by Cullen, and she had brought along the other advisors, who all now stood in the middle of the room.

"So what you are saying is-" Cassandra looked at the twins. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Silvana was slouching like Rhys normally did, swinging her-his? feet, and Rhys was sitting up straight, legs crossed.

"The Inquisitor and his sister have somehow switched bodies, yes," Vivienne said. "Do try to keep up, darling."

"But how?" Josephine said. It was one of the rare moments she did not have her board with her, and she didn't seem to know what to do with her hands.

"It sounds like a potion gone wrong," Leliana mused, pressing a knuckle to her mouth.

"That very well could be the case," Solas said, arms behind his back.

"Well?" Cassandra insisted, crossing her arms. "Did you drink a potion?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"If we did-" Rhys began.

"We were too drunk last night to remember anything," Sil finished.

Cassandra sighed, shaking her head. "Tell me clearly; is this reversible?"

"If magic is what caused this, there is surely a reverse," Vivienne stated.

"But we do not yet know if it was actually magic," Solas pointed out.

"Well what other source could have caused this?" Cullen asked.

"My dear, you can hardly expect us to know the answer to that. This sort of thing has never been heard of," Vivienne said.

"And if it has, the poor sods who claimed to be switched were probably considered daft," Dorian snorted.

"And here I thought our situation could not get any more strange," Cullen said, shaking his head.

"Either way, we cannot let this leave Skyhold. If someone found out the Inquisitor was no longer himself-" Josephine started.

"It could end horribly," Leliana put bluntly.

"How exactly are we supposed to keep this quiet?" Rhys asked, speaking up for the first time since everyone had arrived.

"For starters, you'll have to assume each other's roles," Leliana said. "To the best of your abilities, that is."

"You're telling me to be Inquisitor?" Sil exclaimed, standing.

"I can make sure you meet as few dignitaries as possible," Josephine said. "And I will reschedule any judgments you were supposed to do, my lord."

"Just Rhys, Josie," he said almost automatically.

"That still leaves the question of how do we fix this," Cassandra said.

"That's where we come in," Dorian said. "We'll work on it for the time being."

"Are you sure you do not remember anything? Anything at all?" Solas said, looking to the twins.

They were silent for a moment.

"I... vaguely remember the Undercroft," Rhys said slowly. "Other than that, I do not know."

"Silvana?" Solas asked, turning to her.

"I don't even remember that much. I'm sorry," she said.

Solas sighed. "It is not your fault."

"We can always ask Dagna. She usually stays up late working on her experiments. She might have seen us," Sil said.

"That could work," Solas said, turning. "As for now, I believe we should try and find a solution, even without knowing what caused this. Whether it was magic or no, we might still be able to find a way to fix it."

Slowly, everyone filtered out; the advidors each went to their own stations, Cassandra back to the forge, and the mages huddled around Solas's desk, deep in discussion.

Sil and Rhys stood off to the side.

"Should we go talk to Dagna?" Rhys suggested.

Sil nodded. "If anyone knows what happened, it's most likely her."

With that, the twins headed off to the Undercroft.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inquisitor!" Dagna hustled around, scooping up papers as she went. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I would have cleaned up-"

"It's fine, Dagna," Rhys said.

"Oh, um. Of course," Dagna said, looking between Rhys and Sil. "I um... I was talking to your brother, Sil, but that's fine! I'm always glad to see you, too!"

"Dagna, we have an... interesting situation," Sil said. "I'm not Rhys."

"You're not...? Wait, are you messing with me?" Smiling, Dagna dropped her papers on her desk in a messy pile.

"I'm afraid not," Rhys said, grimacing. "We aren't sure how, but when we woke up this morning-"

"We had switched bodies," Sil finished.

Dagna stood staring at them for a minute, mouth agape. "Are... Are you serious?"

The twins nodded.

"I'm afraid so-" Rhys began.

"That's amazing!" Dagna gushed, running up to them. "I've never heard of something like this happening before! Was it a spell? Oh, maybe a potion? Oh oh, or maybe an enchantment? I've never seen an enchantment that could do this but it's always possible-"

"Dagna darling, calm down," Sil said gently.

"Right, sorry," she said. "But why are you telling me this?"

"We actually had a question for you," Rhys said.

"For me? About what?" Dagna asked, cocking her head.

"Did you happen to see us last night? Here, in the Undercroft? I know you usually work late," Sil said.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I do remember you two going in there when I was packing up for the night. You were quite drunk, if I remember correctly," she laughed. "I saw you go over to the potions stand but I didn't see what you took before I left. I thought I heard you talking about something for hangovers?"

"Ah, so it was a potion, then," Rhys said quietly.

"You really think there was a potion just lying around that switched you?" Dagna asked.

"It's our only lead, so far," Sil said.

"Well, I hope I helped," Dagna said, grabbing her stack of papers again. "If you have any more questions I would be happy to help!"

"Thank you, Dagna," Rhys replied, smiling.

Turning to leave, the twins walked in silence, each straining to remember the night before.

"It's strange," Sil said.

"What is? Besides our current situation, that is."

"That neither one of us remember a single thing. I know people can black some things out when they're drunk, but an entire night?"

"It could be a side effect of the potion," Rhys suggested.

"That could be," Sil admitted. "Either way, now we have a new problem."

"Another one?" Rhys groaned. "What is it this time?"

"Your inner circle still needs to know what's happening," she said.

"Oh," Rhys said, rubbing his temples, "great."

***

"You what?!"

"Sera please, calm down-"

"Calm down! Andraste's ass I'll calm down! As if this Coryphillus business wasn't shite enough, now our leader went and switched friggin' bodies with his twin!" Sera exclaimed.

"It's not like we planned this," Rhys said, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure about that, Boss?" Bull said. "You were pretty wasted last night."

"And who's fault was that, Bull?"

"...Alright, point taken."

"You're alright with this?" Sera said, pacing. "It ain't friggin' right, innit? All we wanted was a fun night with Viney and Tiny, and now some weird, shite, crap, ass magic thing went and ruined it!"

"You're certain it was a potion?" Blackwall said. "Why were you even going to get a potion in the first place?"

"Dagna said she heard us talking about hangovers," Sil said. "So we were probably trying to find something for that."

"And instead you switched bodies?" Bull said, shaking his head. "Magic."

"And here I thought this shit couldn't get any weirder," Varric muttered, rubbing his head.

"Your minds aren't in the right bodies," Cole mumbled, head down. "You aren't bright anymore, I can see-"

"Cole, I appreciate you wanting to help but please, not now. We can talk about it later, I promise," Rhys said quickly.

Cole nodded slowly, turning to Sil. "But now you're too bright to see. It's like staring into the sun."

"It's the anchor," Sil said, holding up her hand. "It feels... strange."

"I got used to it," Rhys shrugged.

"That's not the friggin' problem right now!" Sera said. "When are you going to go back to normal? It's weird looking at her face and knowing it's you talking, Viney."

"If it's weird for you, imagine how I feel!" Rhys said. "Having breasts is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. How do you deal with them?"

"'You get used to it'," Sil teased.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're not sure when we'll switch back. Dorian, Solas, and Vivienne are working on it now-"

"Good," Sera said, slumping down in a chair. "Soon as this weird shite is over, let me know."

"In the meantime, if you need me, I'll be with the other mages trying to figure this out," Sil said, standing.

"I'll be... I don't know what to do. I haven't had a day off in forever," Rhys realized.

"Just relax for once, Rhys. Creators know you could use it," Sil said, walking out.

"Freckles, relaxing?" Varric said, watching Sil leave. "Good luck with that one, Tulip."

"Hey, I relax!" Rhys insisted.

"Really? And when is that?" Varric said.

"Well... okay, I can't think of specifics, but I relax!"

"Sure Freckles, whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

"Amatus, you need to cooperate with me," Dorian said tiredly, pinching his nose.

Rhys huffed, crossing his arms. "I just don't see the point in this! Why should I bother training if you said you're close to switching us back?"

"It would be nice if in the meantime you didn't accidentally set something on fire. Again," Dorian added.

"That was _one time_!"

"Rhys, it was ten minutes ago!"

"So? No one was hurt," Rhys mumbled. "Badly."

"Yes, and I'm sure Sil is still livid that you singed her."

"She shouldn't have been standing so close to me. It was bound to happen."

Dorian sighed, looking down.

"Ma'las, I'm perfectly capable of doing this-" Rhys motioned to the targets they had set up, and shot out a blast of ice. It hit the target so hard it knocked it over, sending the birds resting on it flying away, sqwaking in irritation.

Dorian gave him a pointed look.

"Okay... point taken," Rhys muttered slowly, pulling his hand back.

"Now if you're willing to work with me, I would like to teach you some basic spells..." Dorian trailed off.

***

Rhys groaned, flopping to his back on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Sil asked from across the room.

"I never realized how _tiring_ magic is," Rhys whined, flipping to his stomach.

"I will hand it to you, being Inquisitor isn't any easier," Sil said, stretching out next to her brother. "I guess I never realized how much stress you're under. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Turning, Rhys propped himself up on his elbow. "If I recall correctly, you're not the darkspawn magister that ripped a hole in the sky. Unless you're not telling me something."

"Oh shut up," Sil laughed, pushing Rhys's arm. "I'm trying to be sympathetic here and you're making it impossible."

Rhys laughed with her, stretching out on his back.

"I've missed this," Rhys admitted, turning to his sister. "I've really missed you, Sil."

"I've been here the whole time. I was with you at Haven, unless you forgot that, too?"

"No, I mean..." Rhys trailed off, staring at the ceiling. "Just sitting here. Talking. I can't remember the last time we did this."

"It has been a while," she admitted, crossing her arms behind her head. "Lately it's just been about our dating lives and Corypheus. While interesting in topic, it does get tiresome." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "I've missed you too, by the way."

Rhys smiled at that, closing his eyes.

"Rhys?" Sil said after a moment.

Rhys opened an eye, and saw that Sil had sat up. "Is something the matter?"

"The mark..." Sil trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me it still hurt? You said it stopped hurting at Haven. But it didn't, did it? It's been hurting you this whole time."

Rhys opened his other eye at that, sitting up. "What are you-"

"Don't even try to say you're fine or that you haven't been in pain. I know you, and you kept this from me. Remember I'm in your body, so I can feel your pain."

Rhys opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say so he shut it. He rubbed his neck, hunching over. "Sil, you know I don't like talking about this kind of stuff. I don't want to worry you."

"What about Dorian? Does he know that the mark is hurting you?"

Rhys's silence was enough of an answer.

"Rhys, you can't keep these things from us. We worry about you because we care," Sil said gently, taking Rhys's hand.

"I know but... I don't want you two- or anyone, for that matter- worrying about me. With this entire Inquisition business, everyone else has their own problems to worry about. They don't need me complaining about a problem that no one can fix."

"Why are your problems any less important than anyone else's?"

"I just... I don't want anyone to worry about me. That's all."

"Rhys, I'll always worry about you," Sil said, hugging him.

Resting his head on her shoulder, he sighed. Hugging her back, he said, "I know, Sil. I know."

***

"Inquisitor, there's a- oh, apologies, Lady Lavellan, I thought I heard Lord Pavus speaking to your brother." The messenger shuffled his feet, obviously confused.

"You can find my sis- I mean brother, you can find my brother with the healers," Rhys said, looking up from his book.

"...Of course. Thank you," he said, bowing.

"This is getting so tiresome," Rhys whined once the man had left.

"What, actually taking time to relax?" Dorian said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Not you, too. I relax!"

"That is a lie and you know it, amatus."

Rhys went to argue, but instead sighed and slid so he was lying down. "I'm going stir crazy. Josephine won't let me do anything!"

"How would it look if it was suddenly the Inquisitor's sister going to meetings instead of the Inquisitor?" Dorian looked up at that, chuckling at Rhys's sprawled out form. "Give it time, amatus. Vivienne and Solas have almost figured it out."

"Why aren't you helping them anymore?" Rhys asked.

"My specialty is necromancy. Unless you want me to bring in a few corpses-"

"No no, point taken, point taken."

"Good. Now how about we go and practice a bit more, yes?"

Rhys groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "The last time you said that I ended up with frostbite on three of my fingers."

"I wasn't the one who shot myself with an ice blast, now was I?"

"It was _one time_!"

"Let's just hope you don't burn off your sister's eyebrows," Dorian mused, setting his book down.

"Oh yes, because where would we be if Sil had no eyebrows?"

"Well you for one would be dead," Dorian guessed.

"Very true."

"So, shall we?" Dorian stood offering Rhys his hand.

"I suppose."

"No ice spells."

" _One time_!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Inquisitor, _please_ stand still," Solas said, for what was close to the twentieth time.

"How can I stay still? I want to be back in my own body, I can't wait anymore!" Rhys said, continuing his pacing.

They were on Vivienne's balcony, where an alchemy station had been set up for her and Solas. They had been working together for the past two weeks, with occasional help from Dorian, on finding a solution for the twins.

"Lethallin, I'm eager to go back to normal too, but your pacing isn't going to help anything," Sil said, stretching out on the couch. "We don't even know if this will work."

"If this doesn't work, it could take us just as long to come up with another solution. Do you really want to risk distracting us, darling?" Vivienne stated, flipping through a book.

Rhys huffed, plopping down in the chair opposite his sister.

"Amatus, everything will be fine," Dorian said softly, crouching down in front of Rhys. He took his hand, squeezing gently.

"I really wish I wasn't in my sister's body so that I could kiss you right now," Rhys muttered, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Touch anything with my lips other than food and we're going to have a problem," Sil said smoothly.

"Yes, I figured that out two weeks ago," Rhys replied, leaning back.

Dorian laughed, standing, and kissed the top of Rhys's head.

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra walked up the stairs, the advisors trailing behind her. "Have you tried the potion yet?"

"No, but you are just in time, my dear," Vivienne said, gently shaking the bottle.

"Now, let's see if our work over the past few weeks have been fruitful," Solas said.

Vivienne poured the mix into two separate glasses, then walked over to the twins. They both sat up, leaning towards Vivienne. She handed them each a glass, then backed up to stand by the rest of the inner circle.

"Well," Rhys said, "bottoms up."

"Cheers," Sil mumbled, clinking her glass with Rhys's.

Each twin sat for a beat, staring into the swirling contents of their cups. The liquid inside was a rich plum, and it sparkled in the dusk light pouring in through the open balcony doors.

Bringing the glass to his lips, Rhys took a deep breath before tipping the glass back, drinking the potion. It tasted like it looked- like fresh plums.

Suddenly, Rhys felt a tugging in his chest, then he reeled forward off the chair. He saw Sil fall to the floor next to him. He was paralyzed.

He heard their names being called out, along with Solas's warnings not to touch them, but they sounded like they were in a cave, echoing through Rhys's head.

With a vicious tug, Rhys felt himself being ripped out of Sil's body. He floated in the air for a moment, before crashing back into his own.

There was a moment of silence as the twins struggled to breathe, then they each sucked in a shaky breath, coughing violently.

Dorian and Cullen rushed forward. Dorian held Rhys in his arms, threading a hand through his hair.

Cullen ran a hand down Sil's back, holding her head gently.

"...Amatus?" Dorian peered into Rhys's face. "Is it you?"

Rhys sat up slowly, looking at his hands, his arms, his legs. He raised a hand to his face, then ran it through his hair. He turned to see Sil doing the same. _Sil. In her own body._

Rhys laughed, jumping up to tackle Sil. They rolled around for a moment, laughing and screaming in joy. Sitting up, they stared at each other, huge grins plastered on each of their faces.

"So... is that a yes?" Dorian called, grinning.

"Ma'las!" Rhys cried, running to Dorian. Dorian stood, picking up Rhys and spinning him around.

Sil ran to Cullen, hugging him tightly, which he returned just as eagerly.

"Is everything... normal again?" Cassandra said slowly, looking from one twin to the other.

"Everything is perfect, Cassandra," Rhys said, grinning up at Dorian.

"Who's up for drinks?" Dorian teased, wrapping an arm around Rhys's waist.

The twins groaned.

"No. Never again," Sil said.

"Not together at least," Rhys said.

Leliana gave a knowing smirk. "Now that the Inquisitor is back to normal, we should go over the reports you've missed in the past few weeks."

"Oh, right," Rhys blinked. "But I was..." He looked at Dorian slowly.

"You can have the night off," Josie said quickly. "Maker knows you could use the time to get comfortable again."

Rhys grinned, side hugging Dorian. "Thank you Josie. I'll see you in the morning-"

"Afternoon," Dorian interjected.

"Afternoon," Rhys said, nodding.

Josie giggled at that, while Leliana chuckled softly.

"Of course, Inquisitor. Welcome back," Leliana said, turning to leave.

"Do enjoy your night," Josie said, following her.

"I think a nap is in order," Sil announced, walking out. She stuck her head back in, looking at Cullen. "Coming?"

Cullen blushed, saying his good nights and hurrying out after Sil.

"Thank you, both of you," Rhys said, walking up to Solas and Vivienne.

"You don't need to thank us, my dear," Vivienne said. Her soft smile gave her away. "We can't have our leader in his sister's body. Imagine how Corypheus would react to that."

Rhys laughed, taking Dorian's hand. "Either way, thank you. I'll bid you both goodnight," he said, tipping his head.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight."

Rhys practically pulled Dorian to their room. He skipped up the stairs, humming the whole way. He spun once they reached the room, sighing as he fell onto the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dorian teased, leaning against the railing.

"Not as much as I could be," Rhys said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dorian laughed at that, shaking his head. "Oh? And what, pray tell, is on your mind, oh Lord Inquisitor?" He walked over to the bed, standing in front of Rhys with his arms crossed.

"Well..." Rhys sat up, pulling Dorian towards him. "Mainly getting you on this bed and _cuddling with you all night_." With a soft tug, Rhys pulled Dorian onto the bed. Moving up so they were laying properly on it, they adjusted until they were comfortable, with Rhys tucked into Dorian's side, legs tangled together.

"Creators I've missed this," Rhys whispered, trailing a hand up Dorian's arm.

"So have I, amatus, so have I."

They talked for an hour or so, until Rhys slowly nodded off, curled around Dorian's side. Dorian fell asleep, a soft smile on his face.

***

"So everything is normal again? No more weird magic shite?"

"Yes, we're back to normal," Rhys said, stretching out in his chair.

"Good. It was weird looking at your sister and knowing it was you, Boss. Not that you're hard on the eyes," Bull said, nodding to Sil.

"Watch yourself Bull," Sil warned, smirking. "Or I might just have to show you why mages are feared."

"Now that all the weird shit is over, who's up for a game of Wicked Grace?" Varric said, pulling out his cards.

"I'll get drinks!" Sera chimed in, standing. She looked back and forth at the twins. "Are we gonna have another contest? Neither of you won last time!"

Sil and Rhys looked at each other for a long moment before looking back at Sera.

"Never again," they said in unison.

"Riiight, creepy," she muttered, heading towards the bar.

"I am, however, up for a game of cards," Sil said, folding her hands under her chin.

"Count me in," Rhys said, grinning.

"Care to make a wager, dear brother?" Sil smirked at Rhys, raising a brow.

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at mlp-micoo! :)


End file.
